As technology advances, various types of robotic devices are being created for performing a variety of functions that may assist users. Robotic devices may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, it is desirable for robotic systems to be both efficient and safe. Therefore, demand for efficient and safe robotic systems has helped spur innovation in actuation, movement, sensing techniques, and component design and assembly.
Robotic devices, such as robotic legs and arms, may include joints between various members, as well as various components that are designed to interact with the environment. Such components may include robotic feet and hands, which may include additional components that can be used to support, stabilize, grip, and otherwise allow a robotic device to effectively carry out one or more actions.